


Shake it Off

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, F/M, Killing Animals for Food, Magic, Mark of Cain, Missing Persons, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slaughter House, Slaughterhouse, Stealing, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: The reader decides to get rid of the Mark of Cain for Dean using witchcraft, not realizing what she's getting herself into.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean and Sam were too busy to really notice. They were both trying to find ways to free Dean from the Mark. They didn’t notice all the packages she was suddenly getting in the mail, or how she would disappear for hours on end or would be having hush hush Skype calls in one of the unused rooms of the bunker. She was glad their minds were on something else. She knew that if they found out what she was up to, they would try to stop her.

“Are you sure this will work?” (Y/n) asked as she set across the desk from Beatrice Clarke. The witch was making notes in a small notebook that (Y/n) had brought with her, in order to make sure that she had everything that she needed.

“I’m pretty sure.” Beatrice said. “I’ve never had to remove the Mark of Cain from someone before, so…”

“First time for everything.” (Y/n) laughed some. Beatrice was an old friend from school, and while she was just a Wiccan, she figured that she could help her out with some witchcraft and a little hoodoo. This was her best shot.

“This Dean, he really does mean a lot to you if you’re willing to do all this.” Beatrice said, checking over all the ingredients that (Y/n) had brought with her to her home. (Y/n) smiled softly.

“Yeah he does.” She said, playing with the bracelet he had gotten for her for her birthday. Protective charms and other little things hung on it. It made her feel so safe, feeling that he was right there. But the Dean that was in the bunker wasn’t her Dean. This was someone else wearing his face. And she had to get him back.

“Well, this is about all I have.” Beatrice slid the notebook over to (Y/n). “Two spells. One to put him to sleep and one to remove the Mark. I think it should work.”

“And if it doesn’t?” (Y/n) asked. Beatrice had to shrug.

“I told you I’ve never had to do this before.” She laughed awkwardly. “No matter what happens though, I will be there in an instant if you need back up.” (Y/n) nodded.

“Thanks Beatrice.” (Y/n) fished out her wallet to pay for the ingredients that Beatrice was giving to her. Her friend shook her head no. “But…”

“No buts. Just bring your man by for dinner when everything is fixed.” She laughed. (Y/n) smiled.

“Deal.” She said. She stood up and gathered all her things into her bag before taking a deep breath. “With me luck.”

“Good luck.” (Y/n) walked out the door. It was too late to back out now.

****  
She walked into the bunker and the first thing she saw was Sam sitting at a table, reading. She kind of figured he would be there, but had hoped that he wouldn’t. Luckily, she had enough of the ingredients for the sleep spell to cover both of them. She just hoped that Cas didn’t show up in the middle of everything and stop her.

“Hey Sam.” She said, taking her grocery bag of items into the kitchen.

“Oh, hey (y/n). Where have you been? I really could’ve used your help on the research end of things.” Sam said, barely looking up at her. She sighed some.

“Oh I had a couple errands to run.” She said. She pulled out the premade pie that she had bought at the store. She crushed the ingredients for the sleep spell and mixed them together, lacing the pie with it. “Hey, I need you to try this pie for me before I give it to Dean. It’s supposed to have added veggies in it and I want to make sure he can’t taste it.” Sam laughed some.

“Sure (Y/n).” he said. Her hands were shaking some as she cut him a piece of the laced by and took it to him, watching him take a bite. She waited, seeing if he would say anything about the funny taste that she was sure accompanied the pie.

“So, what do you think?” She asked.

“It’s, different.” He said, swallowing his bite. “What is this pie called?” He looked up at her with half lidded eyes. She smiled softly.

“Somnus.” She whispered. Sam dropped his fork and went limp in his seat. His eyes closed and he started to fall forward. (Y/n) caught him as he started to fall and helped him gently lay his head on the table. She played with his hair for a second. “I’m sorry Sam.” She said before going and getting Dean a piece. 

She slowly walked down the hall towards the library, where Dean had been living pretty much, trying to find out anything about the Mark. While Sam had taken to translating texts, Dean took to read the already English ones. He was sitting on the couch when she walked in. He looked up at her and smiled. She hadn’t seen him smile in a while. It almost made her want to cancel her plans.

“Earth to (y/n).” Dean said, waving his arm. (Y/n) snapped out of her world and looked at him and saw the Mark on his arm.

“Huh?” She asked. Dean set his stuff down and waved her over to him. She walked over and set down by him.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. She just nodded her head, setting the pie down in his lap. “Mmm, pie.” He chuckled. “Want a bite?”

“I’m okay. I already ate some.” She said. “That’s all yours.” Dean’s smile widened more and he took a huge bite of it as she whispered “Somnus” in his ear. Dean’s eyes rolled back and he fell over onto a pillow. (Y/n) stood up and helped him straighten out on the couch. She could at least try to make him comfortable. She wasn’t sure if this was going to hurt or not.

(Y/n) headed back to the kitchen, passing by Sam who was currently snoring and laying in a puddle of drool. She grabbed the vial of stuff that she had already put together at Beatrice’s house. She held it in her hand and closed her eyes. It was supposed to remove curses. The two women knew that for sure. But outside of that, (y/n) had no idea what the side effects could be. Would it hurt him? Would it hurt her? She didn’t know.

“You can do this.” She told herself as she walked back to the library. Dean was fast asleep on the couch, the am with the Mark hanging over the edge. (Y/n) made her way over to him, kissing his forehead. “It’ll be okay Dean. I promise.”

She knelt on the floor and gently rang her fingers on the scare that was the Mark of Cain. She could feel the heat coming off of it, the biting hate. Carefully, she poured the liquid onto his arm, the Mark glowing as it came in contact with it. She pulled out the notebook, finding the right spell, then placed her hand over the Mark.

“Remove this curse, set this soul free.” She mumbled a couple times, sometimes in English, sometimes in Latin. Suddenly, it felt like her hand was stuck to Dean’s arm. Angry, red lines spread from him to her, crawling up her arm. She cried out in pain as she tried to pull away, but only was she able to once the lines disappeared. She fell back away from Dean. And she had to smile when she saw the Mark was gone from his arm.

“It’s over.” She laughed, until she felt a burning from her own arm. Shakily, she lifted it, only to see the Mark there, mocking her. 

“What did you do?” A voice said. (Y/n) looked up to see Cas standing there. “(Y/n)!”

“I had to.” She whispered, looking from the sleeping Dean to Cas. “And I have to leave now.”

“You have to tell him what you did.” Cas said, but she shook her head.

“I have to leave. He can’t find me. I don’t know what will happen.” She stood. “Send me someplace far away.” She said as she went to pack some of her things.

“But…” Cas said, following her. Suddenly, there was a spring of anger and she turned to glare at Cas.

“I know what I need to do.” She snapped at him. “Now you do what I tell you to.” Cas sighed. “And if Dean and Sam show up at my doorstep, I will kill you so fast that you won’t know what hit you.” Cas didn’t say anything, but she knew he understood. “Send me far away Cas.” She took off her bracelet Dean had gave her. “And give him this. Maybe he won’t look for me then.”

“You know he will.” Cas told her. She shrugged.

“Good luck to him.” Cas touched her forehead then and she disappeared. He stood in the doorway of the library, looking at sleeping Dean.

“He is going to kill me.” Cas whispered before heading off to wake up the brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam wake up

Dean set up with a jerk after the spell had finally wore off. Cas had been able to reverse it, but it wasn’t a super strong potion that she had used on them. It last about an hour, but it was plenty of time for her to be long gone, courtesy of Cas the Uber. He groaned and held his head.

“What happened?” He asked, expecting (Y/n) to answer. But when he didn’t hear her, he looked around to find the room empty of anyone else. He saw the plate with the pie sitting on the floor, only one bite being eaten from it. Dean got up and headed out of the library.

“Dean!” Sam called out when he saw his brother. Dean took in his appearance. He looked exhausted, but the drying drool on the table said that Sam had been asleep too. “(y/n) roofied us.”

“What? Why?” Dean asked. “Where’s Cas? He was supposed to meet us here.”

“I’m right here.” Cas said, coming out of the kitchen. “Since you’re both awake, I guess I can stop trying to make reversal potions.” Dean and Sam looked at him, a little more than confused.

“Reversal potions? What the hell is going on here?” Dean asked. He stretched his arms up, trying to pop himself back into place, only to hear a gasp from Sam. Dean turned to look at him. “What?”

“Dude, your arm.” Sam said, pointing at Dean’s right arm. Dean looked down at his arm.

“What? There’s nothing there.” He said before freezing. “There’s nothing there…” Dean turned to look at Cas. “Castiel…”

“What?” Cas asked innocently.

“Where’s (y/n)? What did she do?” Dean asked. Cas just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I got here a couple minutes ago and found you and Sam asleep.” Cas said. “What makes you think that she did something?” 

“It’s just a little funny that she gives me a piece of pie, I fall asleep after one bite, wake up and find both her and the Mark of Cain gone!” Dean said. Cas stepped back a little. Dean was still feeling the last lingering effects of the Mark. Sam placed a firm hand on his shoulder, to calm him down and bring his brother back to Earth.

“I don’t know where she is.” Cas said with a sigh. “Because she wouldn’t tell me where she wanted to go and she warded herself after she got there.”

“What. Did. She. Do?” Dean asked. He felt Sam squeeze his shoulder.

“She used witchcraft.” Cas explained.

“She used what?” Dean asked.

“Dean, just calm down.” Sam said. “I’m sure she had a reasonable explanation for all of this. We’ll just find her and talk to her.” Dean shook his head.

“You didn’t have the Mark Sam. You don’t know what it’s capable of.” Dean said.

“As long as she doesn’t touch the first blade, she should be fine, right Cas?” Sam asked. Cas sighed.

“I’m not entirely sure.” Cas said. Dean glared at him.

‘What do you mean you’re not entirely sure?” Dean asked. “How the hell are you not sure?!”

“She was already showing signs of extreme anger and aggression when I confronted her.” Cas explained.

“And you just let her go.” Dean said, shaking his head. He looked at Sam, trying to figure out what they were going to do. He had been prepared to live with the stupid Mark for the rest of his life if it meant that Sam and (y/n) were safe. But now it was gone, and while he felt relief, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do now. She had the Mark now. And it was only a matter of time before the call of the blade was too much.

“We’ll find her and figure all of this out.” Sam said. “She couldn’t have gone too far, right?” Cas cleared his throat then. “Cas, is there something else you want to tell us?”

“She, uh, might have gotten a little bit of help…” He said.

“You sent her off who knows where, didn’t you?” Sam asked. Cas nodded shyly. “Damn it Cas!”

“When we get her back, you and I are having a long talk.” Dean growled at the angel. “But right now, there’s more important things we need to do.” Cas nodded and put his hands in his coat pocket, feeling the bracelet resting there. He pulled it out, it catching Dean’s eye.

“She wanted me to give this back to you.” He said softly. Tears filled Dean’s eyes as he reached out and took the shiny object. He clutched it in his hand.

“We’ll find her Dean.” Sam said. “Come on, we have some tracking to do.” Dean nodded and laid the bracelet on one of the tables before following Sam back to the library.

****

(Y/n) walked into town by herself, feeling that she was covered in a thin layer of dirt and a thick coat of regret. The angry mark burned at her arm. She could feel it boiling at her blood. But the farther she distanced herself from the First Blade, the better she felt. She knew she couldn’t run forever. But thankfully, she had some money to live off of, at least for a little bit.

The first thing she came to outside of town was a rundown little house with boarded up windows and a large, empty barn. She went to the door and knocked, and when no one came to the door, much like she had expected, she managed to pry it open and headed inside. The floor creaked, there was a lot of dust and spider webs, but the structure seemed intact and the roof seemed fine. She just needed someplace to stay. She dropped her bags to the floor and looked around at her new home as a rat ran by.

“Fantastic.” She sighed. “A little paint and some traps and this place will be as good as new.” She reached into one of her bags and grabbed an industrial Sharpie, immediately drawing simples on the bare floor and walls. She could cover them with paint and rugs to hide them if she needed to, but she couldn’t have anyone finding her here. She needed to hide. After she finished drawing out what she thought she would need to hide, (y/n) set down in front of the old fireplace. She laid her right arm down in her lap and traced the symbol with her fingers.

“Hello Darkness my old friend.” She whispered to herself. She looked around at her new home. “Within the sound of silence.” She closed her eyes for a second before she got up and grabbed blankets and a change of clothes out of her bags. Working on the house could start tomorrow. Today, she was tired. The spell had taken a lot out of her and the mark seemed to be zapping her energy. She changed her clothes and made up her makeshift bed. She was asleep before head even hit the bag she was using as a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has been busy the past year.

One Year Later

Her alarm buzzed in her ear as it told her it was time to get up. She groaned and rolled over, hitting the off button before pulling herself out of her bed. She wrapped a blanket around her naked form, rubbing at her eyes. Empty bottles set around her room. She sighed to herself softly.

“I’m becoming Dean.” She groaned. She grabbed a trash can from by her bed and knocked the bottles into it. She didn’t know why she bothered to clean it up though. It wasn’t like she had people over all the time. She walked out of her room, blanket still wrapped around her. She pushed play on her radio as she walked past.

She had spent lots of time making this little hut a home. Paint, rugs, new floors, and other things made it cozy. It wasn’t as nice as it could’ve been, but it would work for what she needed it to be. A little shelter. During that time, she found a way to curb the need to kill and get some money. She hated herself for doing it, but she found work at a butchers slaughter house. It wasn’t glamorous and she had been stopped by groups on her way in and out of work, telling her that this was wrong, but it helped keep her sane. If only they knew that the alternative was killing people.

She looked out the window in her small kitchen as she waited for her coffee pot to heat up. The sun was just rising, the land bathed in that golden glow that early morning always brought. She had become more of a morning person since she got this curse. Nights were hard and she would drink until she fell asleep because it helped stop the dreams that it created. Each day, it was becoming harder and harder to pull herself out of bed and the darkness that clouded her mind. But she did it, hoping that one day a cure would be found for this and she could go home. If she even still had one.

Her coffee was ready and she made herself a bowl of cereal. She set down in front of her laptop, reading some news. It was like she was just a normal, everyday person. Not one holding some sort of evil inside of her, not one hiding from angels, demons, and hunters. She was just a regular, everyday person.

Every day, part of her wanted to call Dean, just to hear his voice. Or send Sam a text. Or even pray to Cas. But she had hidden herself so she wouldn’t be found. If she did that, she would probably have to move again. And she had just gotten things where she wanted it. Plus, she figured that they didn’t even care anymore anyway. Dean was free from the mark and could go on hunting without worrying about killing the victims or Sam. She carried the burden now and he was safe.

Soon it was time for work. A Monday through Friday job was the last thing she ever expected herself to be doing after years of hunting, but that’s exactly what she got. It was the closest she would ever get to a normal, apple pie life. She looked in the mirror of her bathroom as she got ready.

“You can do this.” She said to herself softly. “You’ll survive.” She pulled her hair back, then headed out to her truck. A red, 1987 Chevy pickup that she had bought for pretty cheap from an on woman that lived down the road. It was a little rough around the edges, but it was her baby. She ran a hand on the hood as she made her way to the driver’s side, a smile on her face. She climbed in and started the old girl up, turning the music up as she drove to her job.

She pulled into the old parking lot, “Run through the Jungle” playing loudly from her truck speakers as she parked by one of the guys’ cars. A group of them were gathered in the parking lot, smoking cigarettes and shooting the shit. They looked up at her. There were a couple women that worked there, but she was the only one that would actually work in the blood. The others were secretaries and book keepers.

“Hey (y/n), I didn’t know Woodstock was still going on.” One of the guys laughed as she hopped out of her truck.

“Well, you’re old enough. You would know.” She shot back, earning some praises from the other guys. “Are we just going to stand here in a sausage fest or are we going to get some actual work done?”

“Never seen a chick so anxious to do this job.” One of the other guys said, throwing down his cigarette and stomping it out. They grabbed up their lunch boxes and headed inside the building.

It was a long day of work and it was hot. (Y/n) watched as the guys took breaks to complain about the heat, but the heat didn’t really bother (y/n). Probably one perk to having the mark on her skin. A couple of the guys had seen it a few times and she told them she had been accidently branded while in college. And she left it at that.

“Guys, I need a cold on.” One of the youngest ones, Nick, said as he leaned up against a control panel. He hit a button as he did. (Y/n) heard the machine turn on, but no one else seemed to notice over their loud chatting. She looked over at them.

“Guys!” She called out, but no one was listening to her. She ran over towards them as one of the hooks used to carry meat snagged on one of the guy’s shirts and pulled him towards a cutting machine.

“Help!” Derek screamed as he was dragged.

“Shut down the machine!” The foreman screamed at Nick. (y/n) rushed forward and grabbed ahold of Derek, adrenaline fueling her. She had to smile as she climbed up Nick and grabbed onto the conveyor belt that housed the hooks. It was tearing up her hands, but she didn’t seem to care. She reached down and tore Derek’s shirt, letting the hook free from where it was caught. He fell to the ground with a thud. (y/n) let go and fell by him, blood covering her hands and arms.

“Oh my God! (Y/n)!” Harry, the foreman, called over, running to her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said. “I have to go.” She ran off before they could get over to check out her injuries. She ran out to the truck quickly, guys coming out to stop her. “I need a few days and I’ll be back!” She called out to them before getting in and driving off. It was only once she got home that she looked down at her damaged hands.

And they were completely healed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam might have a case

Dean set in the library, staring at the wall. He hadn’t quite been the same since (y/n) stole the mark and ran. He knew she wanted to protect him, but he was supposed to be protecting her. He wanted her to come home, where he knew she was safe. He hadn’t talked to Cas very much in the past year. It tore him up to know that Cas helped her escape, even though he knew that with the mark and how firey (Y/n)’s soul was anyway, that the angel had probably been scared that she would cut his wings off with a hot butter knife.

“Dean.” Sam said, standing in the doorway of the library. “Dean.” He said again when he brother didn’t answer him.

“What?” Dean snapped at him. Sam walked in, carrying his laptop.

“I think I might have found us a case.” Sam said softly. Dean shook his head.

“I don’t want a damn case Sam.” He growled. “I want (Y/n) to come home.”

“It’s in Sheridan, Indiana.” Sam explained, ignoring Dean’s comment.

“I don’t care.” Dean said.

“Apparently, there’s a woman there that save a guy’s life, injured herself, then stood up completely healed and ran off.” Sam said. “Sound familiar?”

“The mark doesn’t let the host die.” Dean said. “Or get injured really.” Sam nodded. “You think that’s (Y/n)?”

“It’s the best shot we’ve had in months Dean.” Sam said. “Worst case scenario, it’s not her and we have to gank whatever it is that lives there.” Dean nodded and stood up.

“How far is it to Sheridan? I have to fill Baby up.” Sam got on Google to calculate their route and miles. Man, he loved the internet.

“It’ll take us about ten hours.” Sam said. “Would be faster if you would just talk to Cas.”

“No.” Dean said. “He got us into this mess in the first place. I don’t need his help.”

“He’s your friend Dean. Our friend.”

“He was my friend.” Dean said, heading out of the library. Sam followed after him.

“You can’t keep blaming him for what happened.” Sam told him as he followed him around the bunker, Dean trying to get ready for the trip ahead.

“He could have used his angel mojo to knock her out or something. He should’ve kept her here instead of sending her off to, where was it again?”

“Sheridan, Indiana.”

“Yeah. Instead of sending her off to Sheridan, Indiana.” Sam sighed and turned to let Dean pack in peace. Dean pulled clothes out of his dresser and packed them into a duffle. As he did, the dresser shook some and something fell off the top onto the floor. Dean glanced down and froze.

It was (Y/n)’s bracelet.

He reached down and grabbed the silver piece. It was still as shiny as the day he gave it to her. He promised her it would keep her safe from harm. And here it was, laying in the bunker while she was off by herself. Dean set down on the bed. What if she didn’t want him to come after her? What if the mark did something different to her than it did to him? He closed his eyes for a second, pushing all those questions out. He didn’t need those questions right now. He just wanted to get to Indiana to see if that was her.

“You ready?” Sam asked, holding his own bag as he stood in Dean’s doorway. Dean looked up and Sam saw that there were tears in his eyes, but refused to be shed.

“Yeah just a second.” Dean sighed, zipping up his duffle and hoisting it over his shoulder. Sam looked down at him, seeing something in his other hand.

“Hey, what’s that?” Sam asked, pointing at his hand. Dean looked down.

“Nothing.” He said, shoving the bracelet inside his pocket. “Let’s get this show on the road, okay? We’re burning daylight.” Sam didn’t say anymore as they made their way to the garage. Dean tossed his bag into the back and headed towards the driver’s side while Sam put his own away. Once Dean had settled into his seat, he fished the bracelet out of his pocket and hung it from the rearview mirror. Sam got into the Impala and saw it there.

“She’s coming home Dean.” Sam said. Dean just turned on the car.

“I hope so.” He said, turning on the radio and heading out of the bunker. He needed to fill up the car and get some things for the road, but the whole time his mind kept wandering to (Y/n). He wondered how she would react when she saw him. What if she didn’t want to see him? 

Sam spent a majority of the trip staring out the window, trying to figure out the best way to help Dean if it wasn’t (Y/n), or if it was and she wanted them to go away. He stared out the window as corn fields turned to soybeans and back. They reached the Indiana, Illinois line when Dean stopped the car to get more gas and some food.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Dean sighed.

“The closer we get, the more I keep wondering if she will even be happy to see us…” Sam nodded and went inside to pay for the gas and to grab some snacks. Dean leaned up against the Impala and stared up at the sky for a second. In about an hour and a half, he would be pulling into Sheridan. Or the next town over, because Sheridan didn’t even have as much as a motel. It was a small farming community that relied on the business from factories to keep it afloat. The same kind of place that (Y/n) always wanted to settle down in.

“Ready?” Sam asked, throwing Dean a bag of jerky. Dean nodded and climbed back into the car. “Are you sure you want to do this? You could head up to Chicago for a break and I could go to Sheridan to see if it’s her or not.”

“No.” Dean said. “I’m not ready to do this, but I need to. I need to see her and make sure she’s okay.” Sam nodded. Dean pulled back out onto the road and headed into Indiana. This place still brought a sour taste into Dean’s mouth. Outside of Kansas, this place had so many memories for him and Sam, but mainly him. Why, of all places in the world, let alone the US, did (Y/n) have to pick Indiana to run to? He was just thankful it wasn’t Cicero. He might just leave her there if it was.

“Want to go get a room for the night and we’ll start the search fresh tomorrow?” Sam asked. Dean sighed. As much as he wanted to find her tonight, he knew it wasn’t the best idea.

“Yeah, might as well.” Dean said. “I’ve come this far already. I’ve already waited a year. I don’t think eight more hours will hurt.”

“Good.” Sam said. He directed Dean on where to go, heading him in the direction of a larger town southeast of Sheridan. They checked into a room and Sam hit the showers while Dean set down on his bed. It felt like many lifetimes ago when this was his home. A random motel in a random town with Sam sleeping on the bed across from his. There was no (y/n), no Cas, nothing. He sighed and laid back on the bed, falling asleep before Sam even left the shower.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam investigate in Sheridan.

“Reports or agents?” Sam asked as he flipped through their fake ID’s. “I’m not sure if FBI agents would really be searching for this specific person, but tabloids might be.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, that sounds better.” Dean said. They were sitting out in the parking lot of the meat plant that (Y/n) had been spotted at. He looked down at the suit he was wearing. Sam looked at him.

“I can go in by myself if you want.” Sam said. “She might not kill me.” He tried to laugh at his bad joke, but Dean just shook his head. He climbed out of the car and grabbed a press badge for Jude Law and Sam grabbed one for Kevin Conroy. They made their way into the plant, where some of the guys were hard at work. Harry looked up at them.

“Can I help you guys?” He asked, making his way over to them.

“I’m Kevin, this is Jude. We’re with Weekly World News…”

“And let me guess, you’re here to ask about (Y/n).” Harry said, making Dean stand up straight.

“How’d you know?” Dean asked. Harry sighed.

“Since one of these idiot boys leaked the story about her to the local news, we’ve had people calling and emailing us. You two are the first brave enough to walk in here.”

“Well, we’ve been tracking her for a while…” Sam said. Dean elbowed him when he saw Harry raise an eyebrow.

“Tracking her?” He asked. “Is she in some sort of trouble? She’s a good kid, I promise. Just some anger issues. But she’s usually fine after we let her take out some aggression.” Sam nodded and jotted stuff down, to make it seem like he was taking notes.

“Do you have an address for her?” Sam asked, since Dean didn’t seem capable of thinking of anything beside the fact that (y/n) was here. “Or is she here?”

“She’s not here. She’s taking the rest of the week off.” Harry explained. “It’s really nothing. She probably wasn’t as hurt as we thought she was.” He was a little weary of these two. He had known (Y/n) for about nine months now, and she was the nicest girl. A little rough around the edges and a little too into her job, but he didn’t have any problems out of her and she didn’t put up with anything from these boys she worked with. “As for the address, I can’t just give that out to you. That’s an invasion of her privacy…”

“Of course. I understand.” Sam said. “Come on Jude, we should go.”

“Uh, one last question.” Dean said, staring at Harry. “Has she mentioned a guy named Dean by any chance?”

“If he’s the one that branded her, I have words for him.” Harry said. “That mark looks nasty. She says it was an accident, but I’ll kill him for hurting such a sweet girl.” Dean nodded.

“Thank you for your time.” He said, walking out the door with Sam hot on his heels. Harry looked around at the guys, who had been staring at his interaction with “Kevin” and “Jude”.

“Get back to work you lazy sons of bitches.” He said. The boys all went back to work. One of them excused himself to the bathroom. He pulled out his phone and highlighted a number. With a sigh, he pressed call.

“(Y/n), you need to pick up.” The guy said. “There’s guys here looking for you. You need to get out of town. Now.”

****

“I don’t know what we can do now Dean.” Sam said as they drove around Sheridan. “It’s not like (y/n) has made it easy for us to find her.”

“We’ll find her.” Dean told him. “We’ve come this far.” Sam nodded and looked out the window.

“I doubt she would live in town.” Sam said. “If she’s keeping herself under control by working at a slaughterhouse, she wouldn’t want to live by noisy neighbors who could set her off at any moment.”

“You realize this is a farming town Sam. How much country there is between here and any other town.” Dean said. Sam nodded.

“There has to be something. We could ask people about abandoned places. Or we could drive around. There has to be something.” Dean sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, Sam was right.

“We still have daylight. Let’s see what we can find.” Dean told him as he pointed Baby in a random direction and just started driving.

****

(Y/n) groaned as she pulled herself up out of the chair she had been sleeping in. Too much to drink the night before and she didn’t even make it to her bed. Her head was pounding, but that was nothing new. She made her way to the kitchen to make herself some coffee, looking down at her hands as she did. Not a mark to be seen, outside of that evil thing on her arm.

She didn’t bother looking at her phone as she made her coffee. But something felt off today. She could feel it in her bones.

****

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked as Dean pulled off the road at an old looking house. There was a beautiful Chevy truck sitting by the house, so someone had to live there.

“Just a hunch, okay?” Dean said. Something was pulling him to this house. He parked by the truck and got out.

****

She heard the familiar rumble of the car. If this would’ve been any other time, she would’ve been running for joy and jumping into his arms. But the venom in her ran thick in her blood. She pulled open a drawer in her tiny kitchen and grabbed a knife.

****

Dean and Sam made their way to the front door. They had FBI badges ready, just in case it wasn’t (Y/n). Dean knocked a couple times, but got no answer. Sam looked over at him.

“Maybe no one is home.” Sam said.

“But the truck…” Dean said. (Y/n) had a thing for trucks. Sam shook his head and headed back to the car. Dean sighed and followed suit as the front door opened.

“How the hell did you find me?” (Y/n) growled. Dean and Sam turned around. Dean was more than happy to see her, until he saw the anger in her eyes, the knife in her hand, and the mark on her arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found her and try to talk

“How the hell did you find me?” (Y/n) asked again, stepping down onto her small front porch she had built with the help of one of the guys at work. The knife was gripped tight in her and. She didn’t keep many weapons in the house, and this was the best she could get to on such a short notice.

“(Y/n), put the knife down.” Dean said softly. She pointed it at him.

“You’re not in any position to be telling me what to do.” She growled. “So I’m going to ask one more time before I get mad. How. The. Hell. Did you. Find me.” Dean swore the mark glowed some.

“(Y/n), calm down okay?” Sam said, holding his hands up. “We just did some research. You rescued some guy at your work from being turned into a sausage link and he must have leaked it to the paper.”

“Damn it!” (Y/n) called out, making the boys jump. “I was so careful!”

“Why don’t you just put the knife down and we can talk about it?” Dean said. (Y/n) looked down at the knife.

“Fine.” She stabbed the knife into the wooden railing of the porch. “There. Happy?” She glared at the Winchesters. They couldn’t believe that this was (Y/n). The mark was supposed to just bring out what was already there in the holder, not change their personality. And (Y/n) had been so sweet, so caring. She wouldn’t hurt anybody, let alone wave a knife around at people.

“(Y/n), why did you do it?” Dean asked, staring up at her on the porch. She started laughing then. Dean raised an eyebrow, so confused by why she was cracking up. “What?”

“You really don’t get it do you?” She asked. “Sammy can agree with me on this one. You were fucking scary.” Dean was taken aback by this. He looked over at Sam, who wouldn’t match his stare. “Watching the man I love slip away and become this, this thing. I was so scared that someday I was going to wake up and you were going to be standing over me with that damn blade in your hand and it was going to have fresh blood on it. I couldn’t let you do this anymore.” 

“So you thought it was okay for you to do it?” Dean asked a little harshly. (Y/n)’s eyes snapped up to him and anger filled them more. “You think it was okay to roofie us, and take something that didn’t belong to you?”

“And you think it belongs to you?” (Y/n) asked. “That’s hilarious.”

“Hey, let’s just calm down.” Sam said, standing between Dean and (Y/n). “Nothing is going to get solved if you poke at her Dean.”

“Thanks for playing mediator Sam.” (y/n) said, heading back into her house. “Well, are you guys just gonna stand out there all day admiring my girl, or are you gonna come in here and have a beer?” Dean and Sam looked at each other before following her inside.

While (y/n) went to the fridge, the boys took in the interior of the house. It was quite homey and nicely decorated. The inside looked like it had been completely remodeled, compared to the outside. From what Dean could see, there was a bathroom, the kitchen, the living room, and another room on this floor. There was a ladder that led up to a loft. Once the awe of the interior passed, they saw all the empty liquor bottles sitting around. (Y/n) came over to them, carrying a beer bottle for each.

“Thanks.” Sam said, looking around. “Nice place you have.”

“I pretty much rebuilt it.” She said proudly. “Got a little help after I got the job at the plant.” She brought a trash can over, knocking bottles into it and putting it back in the kitchen. “It’s nice here. I even have a private internet connection. Was keeping tabs on strange things in the area. This town is under my protection.”

“Well, no one I would trust better.” Sam said with a small smile. (Y/n) gazed at Dean. He hadn’t said anything since he had walked in to your house. She sighed and flopped down in a chair, motioning for them to sit.

“You’ve done well for yourself.” Dean finally said. (Y/n) nodded.

“It’s not the bunker, but its home.” Dean kept staring at the mark on her skin, thinking about what that Harry guy had said about her being branded. She had obviously thought about how to explain it to people. (Y/n) noticed.

“It’s weird.” She said, looking down at the mark. “It’s like I have this voice inside my head. Ever since I got this thing, I can hear something calling out to me.” Dean looked at Sam. He had heard that too, right before he was given the First Blade. But then it stopped.

“Guess it’s just a byproduct of the mark.” Dean said. He didn’t want to tell her how to stop it. He knew what it was like to have the mark and the First Blade and just wanting to kill. (Y/n) just nodded.

“You guys staying around or heading back to Kansas?” She asked, trying to keep them from asking her more about how the mark was effecting her. She was trying so hard to keep everything at bay. She didn’t want to slip up and hurt one of them. That’s why she left after all. Cain had the right idea, locking himself away.

“Not sure yet.” Dean said, getting a look from Sam. “This is a nice area. Might have to stick around for a while.” (Y/n)’s muscles twitched and she tightened her hand into a ball. She clenched her jaw, staring at them.

“Really now?” She asked. “What makes you say that?”

“Nice little town. Couldn’t hurt to just stay around.” Dean said with a shrug. (Y/n) nodded and got up, disappearing into her bedroom. Sam slammed Dean’s arm. “Ow! What was that for?”

“We’re staying here now?” Sam asked.

“Well, she doesn’t seem like she wants to come home? What am I supposed to do?”

“Maybe she wants to stay here? We can’t force her to go back to Kansas if she doesn’t want to.” Dean just shook his head. (Y/n) came out then, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked. (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

“Well, I need food.” She said. “And after I bring it back, I’m going out.” Dean jumped up.

“Going out?” He asked. She smirked at him.

“Jealous?” She asked. He didn’t respond. “How about when I get back, I’ll take you boys to my favorite bar in town. Sound like fun?”

“Sure.” Sam said. “We need to go back to our motel and change.” Dean bit his lip to keep quiet.

“Great.” (Y/n) said. Sam could tell that she was not happy about them being here, but she had gotten really good about holding her anger back. He wished Dean would’ve had the mental walls she did. They wouldn’t be in this position if he did.

“Come on.” Sam said, pulling Dean out the door. (Y/n) watched them head out toward the Impala. Dean looked back at her before getting in the Impala. She sighed to herself.

“This was so much easier when he didn’t know where I lived.” She said to herself before locking the door and heading to her truck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all head to a bar.

That night, after (Y/n) ran her errands, trying her best to put off seeing the boys, she sent them the address to Casey’s Bar. When (Y/n) walked in, a chorus of greetings welcomed her. She smiled as she made her way to the bar. She leaned up against it with a smile on her face as the bartender, an older Vietnam vet named Dusty, set a glass down.

“Trashcan Punch?” He asked with a smile. (Y/n) laughed.

“You know me all too well.” He slid a glass over to her as a man from the plant came up and gently touched her side. She turned to look at him and smiled. “Keith.”

“(Y/n), are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah I’m fine. Thanks for the warning earlier. But I have to tell you that they’re not working for a newspaper or whatever they told you.” (Y/n) said, patting his cheek. “They’re…” As if on cue, Sam and Dean walked through the door. “My cousins.”

“Your cousins?” Keith asked. He turned to look at them, noticing the way that Dean was glaring at his intimate touch. “You sure about that?”

“Unfortunately.” She sighed. “But they should be back on their way to Kansas soon.” She headed off to a booth in the back. “Come see me in a little bit.” She winked at him before settling down in her seat. A friendly waitress came over and took her order for food from the kitchen as the boys joined her.

“Who was that?” Dean asked, not even trying to hide his jealousy. It made (Y/n) smile a bit as she took a sip of her drink.

“Jealous?” She asked. Dean just glared. “His name’s Keith. He’s a close friend from work. Helped me do some work on the house. We have lunch together almost every day.” She took a drink. 

“You seem popular here.” Sam noticed, seeing people walk by and tell her hi. “Come here often?”

“Quite a few of these people I’ve saved in the past year.” She explained. “Most of the town knows what I do. And they’re grateful for it. I’m a hero here.” She laughed a little, taking another drink. “I mean, just last week, I took out three werewolves by myself. And most people here know better than to leak what I do to the papers. But the kid at the plant, he just got here. He didn’t know any better. And I’m sure Harry had words with him.” Her food came and she ate pretty quickly.

“So, you’re a known hunter here, and they don’t care?” Sam asked. Dean just couldn’t seem to get past whatever her relationship was with Keith.

“There’s a few people here that think I’m the devil.” She laughed some at the thought. “If they only knew.” She looked around the bar then. “But the ones I’ve saved keep me safe from them. I’m kind of Robin Hood.” She stood up suddenly. “I’ll be back.” Sam looked over at Dean as (y/n) walked away.

“Maybe we should leave her alone here.” Sam suggested. “She seems happy. And it looks like she’s got everything under control.” Dean watched (y/n) bounce around the bar like she owned the place. She went up to a guy at a DJ stand, having a serious conversation over what song he thought she should sing at karaoke. She was like a whole new person, and Dean secretly wondered if she was really possessed, or if that Keith guy had done something to her.

“I think we just need to stick around.” Dean said, shaking his head. “I don’t trust that Keith…” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Is it just because (y/n) and him seem to have a thing for each other? Dean, she’s been gone a year. A lot can change in a year.” Sam tried to reason with his brother, but he knew that he was so stubborn and he wouldn’t back down easy. He knew Dean missed his girl, but this wasn’t the same girl anymore. She hadn’t been since the day that she took the mark from Dean. She had saved him.

“Hey, I’ll be right back. Go ahead and let someone else go.” Dean heard (Y/n) say to the DJ. He nodded and queued up a song for someone else as (y/n) slipped into the hallway heading out into the alley. Dean got up and followed her, standing at the door.

“Anything?” He heard her say to someone, but he couldn’t hear anyone else. Her voice sounded so sad. “Just keep trying okay. You have my address. I don’t know how much more of this I can take. I’m trying to make Sam and Dean think I’m perfectly fine, but I don’t think I can do it much longer.” He heard the familiar sniffle that meant she had been crying. “Yeah I’ll see you in a couple days. Thanks Beatrice.” He heard her take a deep breath. Dean turned on his heels and went back to Sam.

“You okay?” Sam asked. Dean nodded quietly, not wanting to tell him what he heard (Y/n) say. She came back in then, her face a little red but she played it off on dusty air. But when Dean and (y/n) made eye contact across the bar, he could see the old her, struggling to get out. (Y/n) came over to them then.

“I think I’m going to cut out early. You guys can stay if you want. I know how much you like bars Dean.” She smiled and patted his arm. “See you guys around.” She walked out of the bar. Keith followed her and Sam almost had to wrestle Dean to keep him from following.

“(Y/n), where are you going?” Keith asked. (Y/n) sighed a little, hoping that no one had followed her.

“I’m just tired.” (Y/n) said, offering him a smile. “I’ll see you later, okay?” He nodded slowly.

“Did they do something to you?” He asked. He gently took her hand. “Is he the one that did this to you?”

“It’s not like that.” (Y/n) assured him. “I’ll explain it all later okay?” She pulled her hand away and headed toward her truck. She climbed in and headed home. Keith sighed and started to head back into the bar when he heard a noise from the alley. A woman calling for help. He made his way down the alleyway, looking for the woman, ready to help her, when a hand wrapped around and covered his mouth, and his world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets a call

She silenced her phone as she stepped into her home, keeping everything as quiet as she could. It was only when she was alone that she would let her walls fall down. It’s why there were so many bottles sitting around when Sam and Dean had shown up. She drank to make herself sleep to help herself forget. She tried so hard to let everyone around her know that nothing was wrong. Only Beatrice knew how much this was effecting her, and she could only hope that she wouldn’t let the boys know.

She had just went to grab herself something out of the fridge when she saw her phone light up with a call. No noise, because she had silenced it, but if she would ignore it, it would go away. It happened a few more times before (y/n) finally decided to check it. Keith. He had called several time and finally had sent a text.

“I need your help. Come to the plant. Hurry.”

(Y/n) kept staring at the text, reading it over and over again. Something was wrong. Keith didn’t send texts like that unless something was bad. And the last time that had happened, he was corned by a vampire with a vengeance. (Y/n) left her phone on the counter and quickly climbed into the loft of her home. There, all her weapons were organized nice and neat. All cleaned and polished and ready. She kept a knife and a gun in her bedroom, and a knife in the bathroom, but this place was warded, the land was salted and there was iron and silver fixtures everywhere. She was protected, and she didn’t even need a bunker. She grabbed a gun, one that matched Dean’s favorite, and a shiny angel blade that she had taken from the bunker when she left a year ago.

She left the house and drove towards the plant, praying that Keith was still okay and whatever he had gotten in to wasn’t too bad. He somehow always ended up as the damsel. It was okay thought. She didn’t mind. She was so used to macho, in your face guys like Dean that wouldn’t even stop to ask for directions. She drove to the plant in silent, a little scared of what she was about to find. There were no other cars in the parking lot, not even Keith’s Blazer. (Y/n) knew that was a big red flag, but she didn’t have time to worry about it. The mark made her work more on adrenaline. She made her way into the building slowly.

Everything was quiet. A little too quiet, but (Y/n) ignored the signs. Walking by the dim illumination of the security lights, (y/n) made her way into the main room. Her eyes widened as she recognized a figure hanging by a hook in the middle of the room. She quickly rushed forward. Keith was hanging from the hook by bound wrists. His face was bruised and bloody, and she couldn’t tell if he was breathing. 

“Keith.” She whispered, trying to get him down off the hook. She grabbed a crate and stood on it, getting his limp body down on to the ground. She untied his hands after she checked his pulse. It was weak, but there. She was about to call for 911 when a news behind her hand her pulling her gun.

“Easy.” The man standing there said. “I’m not the one who did this. I know exactly where he is though.”

“Who are you? Why are you here?” (Y/n) growled, still kneeling by Keith but keeping her body between him and the other man. She had to keep him safe. She wasn’t sure how much longer he had.

“I was following the demon who did this.” He explained to (Y/n). “You must have got sloppy on your last exorcism. He wants revenge. And you showed a weakness to this man.” He motioned to Keith. (y/n) glared at the demon.

“He has nothing to do with any of this.” She said. “He’s…”

“Innocent? Sweetheart, anyone that gets involved with you is not innocent.” She looked down at Keith. He had never done a wrong thing to her. Not working with her, not going to the bar, not kissing her… She shook her head.

“What do you want from me?” She asked. He smiled and moved his hands from behind his back to show off something that made her breath catch in her throat.

“Look familiar?” He asked, showing off the First Blade. Her arm started to burn and the need to hold it started to grow strong. She slowly stood up.

“Where did you get that?” She asked. The demon looked down at it.

“Your friends aren’t really good about cleaning up their toys.” The demon laughed. “Good thing I was responsible and did it for them.” (Y/n) walked closer to him. “The demon you’re after is around town. He’s going to make his move again soon. And I want you to be ready.”

“Why do you want to help me?” She asked, hand twitching. He smiled.

“I just want on the good side of the queen.” He said proudly. He held the blade out more for her. “Go on. Take it. It’s rightfully yours.” (Y/n) looked back at Keith. He needed help. And he needed someone strong to protect him. And she couldn’t do that if she was still feeling all this regret of taking the mark from Dean.

“Forgive me.” She whispered. To Keith. To Beatrice. To Sam. To Dean. Closing her eyes for a second, she took a deep breath, then reached out to grab the blade.

****

Dean couldn’t sleep. They had went back to their motel room not long after (y/n) had left the bar. He had wanted to go back to her, but Sam had talked him out of it. He laid on his bed though, listening to Sam snore. Something wasn’t right. He just knew it.

That’s when there was a loud knock at motel door. Sam sprung up immediately, looking over at Dean. The knock happened again. This time, there was a woman’s voice that accompanied it.

“Hello? Sam? Dean? Please open the door.” A woman begged. Dean grabbed his gun from his nightstand and made his way to the door. He slowly opened it, to see a shaking woman standing outside. He knew her though. She was friends with (Y/n). He just couldn’t place her name.

“How did you find us?” Dean asked, opening the door to let her in. She came inside, looking around at the place.

“Not too many black 1967 Chevy Impalas around.” She explained.

“Why are you here?” A grumpy Sam asked. She looked down at the bag she was holding. 

“Uh, (Y/n) told me to come by if I found any new info about how to get rid of the mark…” She said, clutching the bag closer to her. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“And?” Dean asked. Beatrice offered a small smile.

“I found a cure.” She said. “And I have some of the ingredients. But I needed (Y/n)’s help translating the rest. And I went to her house and she wasn’t there. She told me you guys were here and were staying at a motel. But there’s no motels in Sheridan and…” She was rambling. Sam laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you. Can you give me the cure? I’ll translate the rest.” She nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out the list. Sam took it over to the table in the room to get to work translating. Dean looked at Beatrice.

“Wait, what do you mean (Y/n) wasn’t home?” He asked. “She left the bar hours ago to go home.” Beatrice just shrugged. Dean looked up at Sam. The Winchesters both had a bad feeling about something. Too bad they didn’t know what was about to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam translates the rest of the spell.

“Got it.” Sam said, standing up. “What ingredients do you already have?” Beatrice took the bag over to the bed Dean had just vacated and laid the ingredients out, getting a whistle from Dean as he took in her inventory. 

“Got a nice little stash there.” Dean said, examining it all. Beatrice smiled some.

“My mama told me to always be prepared.” She said, watching both the brothers. Dean was picking up things and looking them over while Sam checked the list and then looked at the things on the bed.

“Looks like you’ve got everything except one thing.” Sam announced, making Beatrice and Dean look at him. “It looks like you need the blood of something you love.” Dean looked at Beatrice, missing the brief look of disgust on her face.

“Well, I love a lot of things.” She said. “My dog. My cat. (Y/n). I’m not really sure what to do about this one.” She shrugged some. As Sam was about to open his mouth with a suggestion, Cas appeared on the other side of the bed.

“Damn it Cas!” Dean gasped. No matter how many times Cas would just randomly appear, it always took Dean by surprise. Someday, he was going to end up having a heart attack and there wouldn’t be a crooked faith healer to fix him.

“I thought the customary greeting was “hello”.” Cas said, tilting his head to the side. “I’ve been here for a while and you always greet me that way. Perhaps that’s what I’ve been doing wrong.” HE said. Sam rolled his eyes and patted Cas’s arm.

“What’s up Cas?” Sam asked. Cas looked around the room.

“There’s been a lot of demonic activity in the town over recently.” Cas explained. “I was on my way to check it out and I sensed you. Are you here on a hunt?”

“We found (Y/n).” Dean said matter of factly. “In fact, she’s in the next…town over…” He looked at Sam with wide eyes. “The demons are here for her.” Cas was staring at Beatrice. She stared back, playing with the bracelet on her wrist. “Cas! Hey!”

“Yes?” Cas said, turning his attention from Beatrice to Dean.

“We need you to stay here and help Beatrice out with the spell to get rid of the mark.” Dean explained, making Cas’s eye go big. “We’re going back into Sheridan to find (y/n).”

“The demon activity is localized to an abandoned truck stop on US 31.” Cas explained. Dean wanted to go back to (Y/n)’s place and check for Sulphur or something, but he saw how protected her place was. And if Cas couldn’t sense her in there, then demons couldn’t either. But if she didn’t go home last night, she could’ve been an easy target.

“I got the weapons. Let’s go.” Sam said. Dean looked at Cas and Beatrice.

“Get to work on the spell.” He stated before they left. Beatrice listened for the sound of the Impala leaving before she smiled. She looked at Cas.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” She asked. Cas stared at her.

“The brothers work with demons all the time. Crowley and Meg. I assumed that you were no different.” Beatrice laughed and sent Cas flying across the room with just a flick of her wrist. Cas groaned as he hit the hard wall.

“You know what they say about assuming, right Cherub?” She walked over to him and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. “You led them straight into my plan. You’re such a good little pawn.”

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, trying to focus to use his powers on the demon in front of him. But something was blocking it. Beatrice just smiled at him.

“You know, a witch with an extensive knowledge is the perfect meat suit.” The demon laughed. “I know all kinds of tricks now. Like how to block your powers.” She held up her wrist to show her bracelet. “And as for what I’m doing, well if the sweet little thing Dean is so hung up over gets her hands on the First Blade, then all we have to do is sit back as she kills the Winchesters. Once she does, we perform the spell and get rid of the mark and hopefully her as well.”

“Crowley won’t like that.” Cas growled at Beatrice. She just laughed.

“Do you think I care what he likes?” She asked. “I might keep the little psychopath around long enough to kill him as well. Take my place as Queen of Hell.” She smiled happily. “I love the sound of that.” She pushed Cas back against the wall of the motel. “Now, I have so much to do and so little time.” With that, she walked out of the motel. It was a few minutes after she left that Cas could move again.

“Damn it.” He growled, looking around. She left the ingredients on the bed. Probably thinking that the Winchester’s wouldn’t be coming back after they walked into a demon trap that he had sent them to. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and teleported out of the room.

****

“Mother.” Crowley growled, watching Rowena lounge around the house that he had taken over. “Can’t you do that somewhere else?”

“No Fergus.” She laughed, looking at her freshly painted nails. “I can’t annoy you if I’m not here. So why would I want to leave?” She glanced over at her son. He rolled his eyes.

“You could annoy me from a beach in the Atlantic somewhere. I wouldn’t mind.” He said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Cas teleported in then, making Rowena smile.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite trench coat wearer, outside of Constantine that is.” She laughed. Cas looked down at her then up at Crowley, who stalked over towards the angel.

“What are you doing here Castiel?” Crowley asked.

“Rogue demons. They’re giving (Y/n) the First Blade and setting her loose on the Winchester’s.” Cas explained. “I have most of the ingredients for a spell to get rid of the Mark of Cain and leave the First Blade useless, but I need a witch and one last ingredient.” He explained, setting the bag of ingredients and the spell on a table.

“So you need my help.” Rowena stated, digging into the bag and pulling out the spell. “Well, jokes on you. I don’t love anything so I can’t help you.” Cas growled and touched her forehead, finding a memory of a long lost boy that had stolen her heart. Relaying the information to Crowley, he sent him off to find the boy, or well, his reincarnation.

“I take back what I said about you being my second favorite trenchcoat wearer.” Rowena growled at him. “Captain Jack Harkness and Constantine are ahead of you. And probably even Inspector Gadget.” Cas ignored her, waiting on Crowley to return.

****

Dean and Sam walked in to the abandoned truck stop, armed with knives and guns, Sam having queued up the recording of the exorcism on his phone. The place was a little too quiet as they walked in. The doors slammed shut behind them and a woman’s laugh could be heard.

“I love it when a plan comes together.” Beatrice laughed. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

“How the…” Dean began to say as he was thrown against one structure pillar and Sam against another.

“You’re not as observant as Crowley brags about. His bestie Dean Winchester.” She laughed. She pulled up a folding chair and set down, crossing her legs. “And now, we wait.”

“Wait? Wait for what?” Sam asked, pulling on his invisible bonds. She just laughed.

“For the holder of the Darkness to walk through that door.” She laughed. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

They were so screwed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice thinks she's won.

Beatrice smiled as she watched Sam and Dean struggle to get free. They just didn’t know when to stop, and she wasn’t even using her full power. Dean looked over at her, anger and confusion in his eyes. Had (y/n) been working with demons this whole time?

“I know what you’re thinking.” Beatrice said, standing up and walking over to Dean. “And no. When (Y/n) took the mark from you, her friend was still human. And don’t worry, her friend isn’t feeling any pain from this.” She moved the jacket aside to show a bloody shirt. “She died about three days ago. I was done listening to her scream.”

“Bitch.” Dean growled. Beatrice smiled and looked over at Sam.

“When she took the mark, she realized how much she screwed up. So she sent Beatrice here on a goose chase to find a cure for it. She wanted to go home, to be with her Dean.” Beatrice smiled at Dean. “But Beatrice couldn’t figure it out on her own. So she called in some contacts and they put her in touch with me. And here we are. One big happy family.” A door opened then and a demon walked in.

“It worked.” HE announced, making Beatrice smile.

“Good. And Keith?” She asked.

“He…” He stopped then, his body jerking forward and all emotion draining from his face. Dean raised an eyebrow as sparks of color danced under the man’s skin. There was a sound of a knife being pulled out of his body before he fell to the ground. Beatrice’s smile widened.

“You found us. I’m so proud of you.” She laughed. (Y/n) glared her down. Dean’s eyes widened as he saw the First Blade in her hand, covered with the blood of the demon she had just killed.

“I heard you were looking for me.” (Y/n) growled. She looked at Sam and Dean. “Why are they here?”

“I brought them to you, as an offering.” Beatrice explained, motioning to the boys. “I have found a cure for the mark.”

“What do they have to do with that?” (Y/n) asked, gripping the blade tighter in her hand. Dean could see the mark glowing some, like it would do when he held the blade.

“Kill something you love and the mark will leave you.” Beatrice explained. She snapped her fingers and let Dean slide down to the floor. “So go on. Kill him.” (Y/n) looked at Dean, who pushed himself to his feet.

“(Y/n)…wait…” He said as she moved towards him.

“Why?” She asked. “So I can listen to you tell me that everything will work out? That I can overcome it? It’s been a year Dean. A full year. And I can’t fight it anymore.” She swung at him, hitting him right in the face. Dean staggered back with a noise, holding his cheek.

“I’m not going to fight you (Y/n).” He said. “I won’t do it.”

“Good. Makes it easier for me.” She said, punching him again. Sam struggled to get free. Beatrice stood by him, smiling.

“Damn it Dean, fight back!” Sam said. “You can’t let her do this!”

“If it will get rid of the mark once and for all, then I’ll let her do this.” Dean said. (Y/n) kept punching him, making him stagger around. He raised his arms a couple of time to block some hits, but he didn’t fight back. He didn’t raise his fist at her.

“Fight back.” (Y/n) growled at him. 

“I can’t.” Dean said. Blood was on his face from one of the blows. Angry tears were in (Y/n)’s eyes as she punched him again, hitting him in the ribs.

“Fight back!” She yelled at him. “Please!”

“I can’t.” He said calmly. Sam struggled more, trying to get free to help his brother. They could find another way. He could watch Dean die. He couldn’t watch (Y/n) kill him.

“Dean! Come on! Don’t do this!” Sam screamed, tears in his own eyes as he watched (Y/n) continue to punch Dean, his blood on her hands. But Dean didn’t fight back. He fell to his knees. (Y/n) picked up the blade from where she had laid it.

“It’s ok.” Dean whispered to her, looking up into her eyes. “It’ll be ok. Sam will take care of you.”

“Dean…” (Y/n) said, staring down at him. She gripped the blade tighter.

“It’s ok (Y/n).” He smiled at her, blood running down the side of his face and a bruise forming around his eye. “Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. You’re just taking care of business.” (Y/n)’s hand shook some as she stared down at him. She looked over at Sam.

“(Y/n) please.” He begged. “Please don’t.”

“You’ll never hear me say that you, the real you, is anything but good.” Dean whispered. “I know the real you (Y/n). I love you.”

“That’s why she has to kill you.” Beatrice said, watching them. “Kill what you love.” (Y/n) looked back down at Dean.

“Why didn’t you fight?” She asked.

“Because I love you.” He said back, looking up at her. “Do it.”

“Close your eyes.” She said, touching his face. Tears fell down his face as he kept his eyes open, staring up at her. “Dean, please close your eyes. I…”

“Wait.” Dean said, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling something out. He held it up to her. The bracelet. “Take this and remember me. Let it show you the right path back to who you really are.” (Y/n) reached out and took it, looking at the symbols that hung from the band. Sam looked away, unable to watch this anymore. Beatrice was glued to it. She walked closer, wanting to have a front row seat to the killing of Dean Winchester.

“Do it (Y/n).” Beatrice said. “Kill him. Set yourself free. Do it.”

“Forgive me.” (Y/n) whispered. She raised the blade, like she was going to slide it across Dean’s throat and end it. But she turned quickly, instead slicing Beatrice’s throat. She fell to the ground as colors danced on her skin. (Y/n) shook as she dropped the blade to the ground and stumbled backwards, falling to her knees. Sam fell to the ground and ran over to Dean.

“Hey. You okay?” Sam asked, kneeling by Dean.

“She didn’t kill me.” Dean said, looking at Sam. He took Sam’s hand and went to his feet before running over to (Y/n). “Sweetie.” He knelt down by her, watching the tears fall down her face.

“What are we supposed to do now?” She asked, looking up at Dean. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest.

“We’ll get through this. Together.” He said, holding her close. He looked up at Sam, who was looking at the two demons that (Y/n) had killed. “I’m not leaving you. I’m not losing you again. You’re not alone.” (Y/n) nodded.

“I wish that I could just get rid of this thing.” She said, looking down at the mark.

“We will.” HE said. “I promise.”

****

“This is cruel Fergus. Even for you.” Rowena said as she watched him bring in sweet Oskar. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me do this.”

“Do you really love this boy but not your own son?” Cas asked, staring at the blonde man.

“Believe it or not Castiel, my mother hated me from the minute I was born.” Crowley said with a shrug. “But mother, am I the cruel one for bringing him here, or are you the cruel one?” Rowena looked away.

“I can’t do this. You can’t make me” Rowena said. Cas grabbed her arm.

“This isn’t about you. This is about someone who sacrificed herself to save others. Now you will do it and you will do it now.” Cas growled. Rowena looked down at the blade that laid on the table and closed her eyes.

“As you wish Not Constantine.” She sighed. “As you wish.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over, or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this and supported me during it! I hope you enjoyed it!

“I want you to know that you have never done anything wrong, ever.” Rowena said, hugging Oskar close to her. Crowley rolled his eyes and looked over at Cas.

“Now do you see why I have mommy issues?” Crowley asked. Rowena pulled away from Oskar and smiled sadly at him before reaching down and grabbing the knife and stabbing him in the neck. Oskar’s eyes widened and he attempted to cover the wound, but Crowley held his hand down and pushed him to Rowena, who held his head over the bowl and let his blood flow into it. Cas looked away, unable to watch her drain this poor boy. Why couldn’t she love a goat?

“Ab manu dei…ab manu hominis…” Rowena read off the page as she grabbed some ingrediants and threw them into the bowl. “Ab cruore cordis Mei adfusuro in aeternum. Tolle maledictionem tuam ab hoc viro!” Rowena said, glaring over at Crowley as she tossed the last of the ingredients into the bowls. A bright ball of energy glowed in the bowl.

“Oh fuck…” Crowley whispered right before the energy exploded from the bowl, knocking all three of them over.

****

“Are you okay?” Dean asked (Y/n) as he helped her to her feet. She nodded slowly and looked up at him.

“It’s days like this I wish dad was still alive.” (Y/n) said. “He always had the answers. And if he didn’t, John or Bobby did.” (Y/n)’s dad was one of the hunters killed by Meg Masters and Azazel to lure John and the boys out. But (Y/n) didn’t blame Sam or Dean. In all honesty, she blamed herself. Like Sam, she had went off to school, but she had stayed gone and wasn’t there when her dad was killed. She hunted in his memory.

“But dad didn’t have a lot of the answers.” Sam said. (Y/n) smiled.

“That’s what he had my dad and Bobby.” She laughed some. Dean could tell she was tired.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here. We’ll go back to your place and I’ll cook for you.” (Y/n) smiled softly and went to follow Sam and Dean out of the truck stop. There was a loud noise then. (Y/n) looked up.

“Guys…” (Y/n) said before a light shot through the ceiling and hit her arm. “AH!”

“(Y/n)!” Sam and Dean both called, turning and going back to her as she fell to her knees, her arm glowing a bright white before the light shot back up through the ceiling and disappeared. She looked down at her arm, her eyes going wide.

“Dean…” She whispered. Dean was knelt down by her, looking at her arm as the last reminants of the mark disappeared from her. He looked up at Sam. “But how? I didn’t kill you.”

“I don’t know, but I think we need to go.” Sam nodded and helped (Y/n) up and quickly ushered her out the door.

****

“Manete!” Rowena called out, raising her hands up. Crowley and Cas were frozen in place as they stood. She had a smile on her face. “You shouldn’t have come to me Not Constantine.” 

“How?” Crowley asked. Rowena just smirked at him.

“This was just the spell I needed to break free the wall that was binding my magic.” She laughed. “Now I’m unstoppable. Forget annoying you. I have so many other things I need to do now.” She looked over at Cas and smirked. “I have enough power to stop a bored king and a wayward angel. And that’s just the beginning.” She pointed at Cas. “Impetus bestiarum.” Cas groaned and bent over.

“Mother, please.”

“You made me kill Oskar!” She hissed at Crowley. “He was more of a son to me than you ever were!” She closed her eyes and calmed herself down. “But now I have to run. You have a lot of things you need to do Mr. King of Hell Sir.”

“What are you doing?” He asked. She just smirked and looked back over at Cas before walking out.

“Dele malum hoc.” She called over her shoulder. Cas stood up, blood coming from his eyes. “Have fun Fergus!”

“Castiel…” Crowley said. “Don’t do this Castiel.” Cas growled and launched himself at Crowley, angel blade in hand.

****

“This isn’t good.” Sam whispered. “Something doesn’t feel right. The mark of (Y/n)’s arm out of nowhere. The sun out and it’s supposed to be night.”

“Let’s just get out of here and regroup.” Dean said. Sam nodded. (Y/n) didn’t move from where she stood as they walked towards the Impala. Dean and Sam stopped and looked at her. “Sweetie?”

“Look.” She said, pointing to the sky. Dean and Sam turned to look as the sky started to turn blood red.

“Yeah, that’s a perfectly good sign.” Dean said. Then, lightning strikes started hitting the ground, one right after another. Dean wrapped an arm around (Y/n), pulling her close to his side. The lightning stopped and the earth shook, large pillars of black smoke rising from the ground and converging into one cloud.

“The Darkness.” (Y/n) whispered. “My old friend.”

“Get in the car.” Dean told Sam, who nodded and ran around to the passenger side. Dean opened the driver’s side and pushed (Y/n) in before climbing in himself. (Y/n) set between the Winchester’s as Dean put the car into reverse and backed up, the tire becoming wedged in a pothole.

“Dean! Get us out of here!” Sam yelled.

“I’m trying!” Dean said, gunning the car but it wouldn’t move forward. “Son of a bitch!” The cloud was moving towards them. (Y/n) leaned forward in her seat, watching the cloud with fascination. Something was calling her towards it. She wanted to be in it.

“Dean!” Sam called out again.

“Hold on to something!” Dean yelled at them. Sam braced himself on the dashboard and Dean grabbed the steering wheel. (Y/n) stayed forward, watching the cloud as it enveloped the car. “Sammy…” Dean said, stealing a glance over at his brother. That’s when he realized that he could see Sam without another body in the way. “(Y/n)!”

“Where is she? Dean?” Sam asked. Dean looked around in a panic.

“(Y/n)!”

****

(Y/n) stood in the middle of the cloud. She couldn’t see the Impala anymore. She couldn’t see Sam or Dean. All she could see was a woman standing in front of her. (Y/n) stared at her.

“Hello?” (Y/n) said. The woman turned around and looked at her, a smile spreading on her face.

“(Y/n).” She said, her voice silky. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think so far? Do you want more?


End file.
